


anything that’s wearying (shall be halved)

by cosmicruin



Series: all things sweet and splendid [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicruin/pseuds/cosmicruin
Summary: Burdens are for sharing, not meant to be shouldered solo.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: all things sweet and splendid [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149095
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	anything that’s wearying (shall be halved)

Jongin grimaced at the scent of stagnant water—and sensed something was definitely off.

He’d smelled hints of it for two weeks, knew the source, but said nothing. In the same duration, Sehun was stressing over a major project that tested his capabilities and resourcefulness (with his dignity as esteemed director on the line). The project kept Sehun busy round the clock, pulling all-nighters in the office and only dropping by the apartment to freshen up before returning. Jongin understood the nature of Sehun’s work; accepted he would be busy until the foreseeable future. Sehun had given him unconditional understanding if he needed to stay back an hour or two more for rehearsals. He saw no reason not to reciprocate.

Jongin didn’t mind the minimal interaction on the first few days. By first week’s end, he noticed the prominent dark circles under Sehun’s eyes. Fatigue lined Sehun’s shoulders, hung heavy on his limbs. Jongin caught a whiff of something wrong when Sehun kissed him goodbye one morning; convinced himself he might have imagined the scent.

His hunch was proven right when Sehun’s sandalwood scent was steadily overpowered by a more redolent odor after returning from a business trip to Jeju. Sehun excitedly talked about his successful wooing of investors after several rounds of golf; reached out for Jongin to draw him close. Unable to stop himself, Jongin’s arms shot out to create distance between them and openly scrunched up his nose.

Sehun blinked, confused. “No welcome home hug?”

Jongin smiled in apology; answered the unspoken question. “Your scent is missing.” He could hear the cogs of Sehun’s mind working. “You’re exhausted. Give me back the boyfriend who smells good.”

“Excuse you; I took a long bath this morning before flying.” Sehun’s tone was playful, but his eyes showed understanding. His cheerfulness ebbed, giving way to his true state of weariness. The stench of stagnant water sharpened. “I should buy higher-quality bath bombs if you can still smell my exhaustion after all that soaking.”

Jongin led them to the bathroom, telling Sehun to strip while drawing a warm bath. Sehun’s easy compliance should’ve been suspect—a trap beat rolling off his phone speakers was accompanied by a corny striptease that had Jongin dissolving into laughter. Volume lowered and playlist switched to slower songs, the relaxing scent of peppermint soon permeated the bathroom air. Sehun lowered himself into the bathtub, eyes sweeping closed and submerged in light blue tinted bathwater. Jongin sat down on the side of the tub next to him, smiling at Sehun’s wet hand seeking his.

“Join me,” Sehun said, breaking the lengthened silence. His eyes remained closed.

“This is all about you for now. Let me help you completely unwind.” The stagnant water scent had faded considerably. Jongin was determined to erase it. “Talk to me about work. It’s been dragging you down recently.”

Sehun released a long drawn-out sigh. His eyes fluttered open, gazing upward. Jongin didn’t rush him to talk, rubbing his thumb against Sehun’s knuckles while waiting. Then, Sehun launched into his complaint of every single thing that ticked him off at work, ranging from misplaced nitpickiness of higher-ups to major delays in material supplies, and everything in between that nearly jeopardized the project. Jongin listened intently, only reacting when prompted; occasionally squeezed Sehun’s hand to comfort. Hints of burning wood laced Sehun’s scent if he became too worked up recounting unfair incidents. It disappeared at the end of Sehun’s ranting, peppermint rising in the bathroom air once again.

“That felt good,” Sehun remarked, leaning back in the tub. He looked marginally better, a faint smile flickering over his features. “It really makes a huge difference when a loved one listens to me.” Sandalwood pierced through the stench of tiredness, growing stronger with each inhaled lungful.

“Don’t forget I’m here for you when things get too hard.” Jongin reached for a fluffy towel and passed it to Sehun, after the bathwater had gone tepid.

“I know,” Sehun said, toweling himself dry. “I didn’t keep my problems from you on purpose. Work kept me preoccupied, and our waking hours never matched in the past weeks so we couldn’t talk. That’s not to say I shouldn’t have tried harder to carve out time for us. I’m sorry I didn’t go to you sooner with my burdens.”

Jongin drew him close and hummed, basking in the sandalwood he missed. “I didn’t want to press too hard due to your time-sensitive project, but we’ll work on having better communication. We’ll use it as a learning curve.” Being in a relationship for two years certainly didn’t spare them from miscommunication, but such roadblocks were fixable if both parties were willing.

Migrating to their bedroom, Jongin chuckled at Sehun’s confused look when he told him to forgo clothing and get comfortable on the bed. Holding up the bottle of massage oil had Sehun’s mouth forming an ‘O’ in realization and lay stomach-down. Jongin climbed the bed, straddled Sehun’s hips, worked down the length of his back with oil-slicked palms. He pressed the heels of his hands hard against the knots in the tense muscles, encouraged by Sehun’s soft sighs and hums of pleasure.

Jongin whispered for Sehun to turn over. “Feeling better?” he asked, smiling, now face to face. “You complained about back pain last week. The massage oil is infused with lavender and helps a lot.”

“I feel like kneaded dough,” Sehun joked, then turned serious. “The massage was badly needed. I didn’t realize I was _this_ worn out.” He tugged Jongin down so he’d lie atop him. Gently he brushed his knuckles against Jongin’s cheek. “What would I do without you?”

“Cry?” Jongin’s answer caused laughter. His chin found a resting place in the hollow of Sehun’s collarbones, soaking up their combined body heat. “I know I would.”

Sehun’s gaze softened. “We’re lucky to have found each other, then.”

“Incredibly lucky.” Jongin locked gazes with Sehun. “And that’s why I intend to hold onto us for a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mindstormfury/)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/propinquity)


End file.
